Secrets
by katesedit
Summary: Bella is an outcast. Hated by many. When the new people arrive she expects to be hated. But she is surprised. But Bella can only keep her secret hidden for so long..Stephanie Meyer owns!
1. Chapter 1

I worked in Starbucks. It didn't provide a massive income but it kept me happy. I loved working there. It was my break from studying; I was currently at College (Uni whatever you want to call it). Starbucks was my sanctuary; it was the only place I wasn't targeted by Lauren and her gang. I wasn't entirely sure they knew I worked there. For the past four months I had been their permanent target. Ever since I had moved from Phoenix, they hadn't liked me. I wasn't entirely sure what I had done, but whatever it was they hated me for it. And, naturally, no one wanted to get on the bad side of Lauren, so no one talked to me.

I arrived at Starbucks early, I always tried to work in the mornings, and they were my favourite. I signed in and sat myself behind the counter. I had the few regular businessmen ordering the usual, and the occasional old person. But, other than that it was a fairly quiet morning.

I was in the middle of my book when I heard the bell for the door go. I fumbled around and tried to pause my iPod and took out my earphones, not looking up from my book. Out of the corner of my eye I could make out five people. It seemed as though they were arguing about something.

"It's Williamson!"

"It's Watkins, genius"

"It's Williams!"

"I think it's Welford"

"STOP! Just ask someone." I looked up from my book to see the five people walking up to me. There were two girls; one had spiky black hair the other had long blonde hair. Behind them were three boys; one large muscular one, one with wild hair and one with bronze hair. All of them could have passed for models.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help us with something." The boy with wild hair asked, placing his hands on the counter.

"Sure. What do you need help with?" I replied. They all glanced at my iPod; Misery Business by Paramore was playing on full blast, I was sure I paused it? "Err, I'm sorry." I muttered embarrassed.

"No, don't worry. It's kind of spooky actually," The wild hair boy replied. They all laughed lightly. "Fan of Paramore?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think they're awesome," I replied. I thought for a second then remembered why they were here. "What do you need help with?"

"Do you know the last name to the lead singer, Hayley?" The muscular guy asked.

"It's Williams." I replied. The short pixie girl jumped up and down screaming 'I told you!' I laughed. Their argument had been _over a singer's last name! _

They went back into conversation over names, not wanting to intrude I went back to my book. After about five minutes I heard a cough. Turning, I saw that they were all staring at me. _Damn! _I had got caught up in my story again.

"Let me guess, you have been trying to get my attention for ages," They nodded. I apologized and took their order. I gave them their coffee and change. Peering at my name tag the blonde girl said

"Thanks Bella!" Waving goodbye they walked out the door. I sighed, they seemed like nice people.

I left Starbucks and began to walk to school. It was a half mile walk to Starbucks then a mile walk to school. I entered the school and immediately began to endure taunts from Laurens posse. I ignored every one of their comments. I began my classes, the gossip today being on new kids. When lunch arrived I grabbed my usual apple and bottle of water. And, as per usual I sat at the table at the back on my own.

I drank my water and began fumbling around in my bag for my iPod. It was then I noticed shadows fall over my table. I looked up expecting to see Lauren and her gang, but instead it was the people I served this morning in Starbucks. I grabbed my apple and water shoving them in my bag quickly.

"Sorry, I'll move." I muttered standing up.

"What? We don't want you to move!" They protested. I blinked, agog at what they had just said.

"What?" I asked. They sat down and looked at me.

"We don't want you to move. You were really nice to us this morning, and you were on your own."

"You've just given yourselves the death penalty!" I cried. I looked at their confused faces "I don't think she's here yet if you move quickly she might not see this."

"What do you mean by dea-" The one with bronze hair began, but he was interrupted by a shriek of

"SWAN!"

Sighing I muttered "Don't worry, I'll bail you out." They stared at me confused. I turned to be faced with Lauren and her gang. One word described them, _slutty. _

"Yes Lauren?" I replied.

"What are you doing with them?" She grinned evilly. "I thought you'd wait at least a day before trying to make friends with them."

"I wasn't trying to be friends with them, I was wondering if they wanted that table to be theirs for permanent."

"They can choose their table; there was no need to talk to them."

"I know, I'm sorry." I mumbled. I turned to walk away when someone said

"Hang on a second Bella." I turned dumbfounded. "You have no right to talk to her like that! She is a human being!" The one with the bronze hair said to Lauren. There was a mixture of 'Yeah's" Lauren huffed and said

"When she gets too much to handle don't come running to me. If only Jacob had finished the job." I shivered at his name. She sauntered past me banging into me causing me to drop my back, my books sprawled across the floor. She laughed, and 'tripped'. She spilt all of her coffee on all of my schoolwork and homework. Then, she yelled out in a very loud voice

"Bella tripped me!"

"Bella Swan!" Mr Croydon yelled "Principal's office!" I sighed, leaving all of my stuff on the floor; I could get it later once everyone had left. I walked out the cafeteria to the office. After an hour of being told off, I was eventually let out to my last lesson. I had learned not to fight the principal, he never believed me. I had learnt just to take the blame for whatever it was. That way my punishment was less severe.

I walked back to the cafeteria expecting all of my stuff to be on the floor still. It wasn't there. _Great._ I thought. I walked to Spanish; I knocked on the door and entered. Looking at the clock I saw that I was ten minutes late. I walked up to my teacher and apologized – in Spanish. I had learned how to speak Spanish at the age of ten. My teacher continued to tell me that she had my bag. I was confused, who had brought it? I asked her and she waved vaguely to the back of the class room. I turned and saw them; the people who I had served this morning and who had actually stuck of for me at lunch. They waved at me with big grins on their faces, I smiled back. They were sitting next to me! Hopefully, I could enjoy their company before they turned against me.

It was then I saw Lauren. She looked at me and smiled a scary smile. Just as I got to her she smiled even more broadly. The people at my desk were watching me, I looked at them. Then, I counted down from five. They looked at me curiously to see why I was counting down. Just as I got to zero Lauren shrieked

"Miss! Bella just hit me with her bag!" They stared in horror at me, I sighed.

"Bella! Go to the Principals office!" The teacher yelled. She only yelled at me in English when she was really mad. I turned, and began to walk towards the door; when someone stuck their leg out – Lauren. I tripped and once again the contents of my bag went everywhere. I began t gather up my books when Lauren yelled yet again

"She's trying to take ages so she doesn't have to go to the principal's office!" I could never win this. I left all my stuff on the floor, yet again. No doubt everyone would trample all over it.

The principal droned on and on. Lauren had everyone wrapped around her little finger. He only stopped when he realised the bell signalling school was finished had rung ten minutes ago. I made my way back to the classroom when I saw a note pinned to the door.

_Bella,_

_We have your stuff. We will wait for you outside._

It was not Laurens writing which was a relief. It meant that there was less chance she had sabotaged all of my possessions. I walked outside, wondering who had my bag. When I got outside it was very obvious who had my bag. It was the only car left in the parking lot! It was the nice group of people who had stuck up for me all day. They smiled and waved me over.

I smiled back and walked over to them. The small girl with black hair handed me my bag.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"I don't believe we have introduced ourselves. I'm Alice. This is Rosalie" She said pointing to the blonde girl.

"Jasper." She said pointing to the boy with wild hair.

"Edward" She pointed to the boy with bronze hair.

"And Emmett." She pointed to the big muscular guy.

"Hello" I said politely. "Thanks for getting my bag. And thanks for sticking up for me at lunch"

"No problem." They were all smiling, they all seemed very nice.

"Is she always like this to you?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. Trust me, this is a _good _day." They stared at me, flickers of shock on their faces. "I understand if you don't want to be friends with me. I'll tell her I hypnotized you or something." Their faces turned from shock to disbelief.

"Why would we do that?" Emmett boomed.

"Do you want her to treat you like that for the rest of the year?"

"She's one against six, what's the worst she can do?" Rosalie said.

"Trust me, she can do a lot." I muttered. From there we got talking. They told me they had moved from Alaska. I found out that Jasper and Alice were together, as were Rosalie and Emmett. The dorms were a mile and a half away, so all students had cars – except me. Suddenly my phone rang; I rummaged around in my bag trying to find it. I pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, is that Bella Swan?"_

"Yes, who's this?"

"_This is Elise, Head of Dorms. You will have two new roommates joining you today." _

I groaned two more people to hate me.

"_They are Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale."_

My face broke out into a wide smile.

"Thank you!" I said in excitement. I shut my phone and shoved it back in my bag.

I looked up still smiling to find them all looking at me.

"I just found out who my new roommates are." I explained.

"They mucked up our room, we had to stay in a spare room for the night, and we weren't allowed to unpack." Alice said.

"Our room was fine." Emmett said. He, Edward and Jasper were roommates.

"I hope our roommate's pretty" Alice said out loud.

"You're doomed then." I replied. They looked at me confused.

"I'm your roommate. Our room is 365." Alice stopped still. Then she screamed and started jumping up and down. When she stopped she had a huge grin on her face.

"No way!" Emmett said looking at Jasper and Edward. "Our room is 364!"

We all laughed, very happy. For once I felt involved. It was nice to have friends. It made me feel happy inside.

"What do you mean 'We're doomed'?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Well, you wanted someone pretty for your roommate, I'm hardly pretty." I mumbled, looking down.

"You are pretty." Edward said. I shook my head, and told them about my first day here.

_It was lunchtime; I walked over to a table and sat down. It was then I was approached by Lauren._

"_What are you doing at my table?" _

"_S-sorry."I stuttered gathering up my things to move. She caught my arm and said_

"_Don't show your ugly face here again, we don't want our eyes blinded."_

_I half ran out the cafeteria tears welling in my eyes._

"It has continued like that ever since. I don't blame her, I _am _ugly." I felt arms wrap themselves around me. Edward was hugging me; I hadn't been hugged since my parent's funeral. He took a step back and Jasper said

"She's really taken away your confidence hasn't she?" I shrugged.

"Bella, you are pretty!" Alice and Rosalie exclaimed. I didn't argue although I didn't believe them. I glanced at my watch. If I wanted to keep my job I would have to leave now.

"I have to go. I'll see you guys later." They said goodbye, and I turned to walk away. I think I heard Alice say

"I love her!" But I'm sure I imagined it. I put my iPod in and began to listen to Paramore. I arrived at Starbucks and began to work. I finished at six. I then made my way to La Dents – the restaurant I worked at. I only worked there for three hours. After that shift I made my way to Liquid, the nightclub I worked at. I knew I was pushing myself too hard with four jobs (the fourth being a paper round before working at Starbucks in the morning), but the money my parents left would last my whole College year so I had started saving now.

At twelve I left Liquid and began to make my way back to the dormitories. It was a mile walk. I crept quietly up the stairs to my room. I gently pushed open the door, hoping not to wake Rosalie or Alice. I was met by a screech of

"Bella!" I blinked. They were all on the floor next to the TV. "Oh my God! Where were you?"

They all looked worried.

"I was at work." I saw a doubt on all of their faces. Then Emmett said grinning "Starbucks is open until twelve thirty then?"

"No I was working at Liquid." Their eyes went wide.

"You have two jobs?" Edward asked.

"No," I grinned sheepishly "I have four."

"Four?"

"Four!"

"_Four?" _

"Yes four," I laughed, "I do paper rounds in the morning, then I work at Starbucks before school starts. I work there again when school finishes then I walk to La Dents and work there until nine. Then I work at Liquid until twelve."

"Bella that's loads!" Alice exclaimed. They talked about that for the next few minutes.

"Why do you do so much?" Jasper asked.

"College fees aren't going to pay themselves." I replied.

"What about your parents?" Rosalie asked.

"They're dead." I was met with silence.

"I have to admit Bella," Edward said "Working that much is amazing." I laughed. They turned back to the TV, and I sat down at the table to do my coursework.

After a while I looked at the clock; the time read 2:30 am. Glancing at the sofa I saw they were all asleep. I smiled and tiptoed over to turn the TV off. I saw Edward stir in his sleep. _Wow, he looks amazing. _I thought. Smiling I went back to my coursework. It was a Thursday, on Thursdays I stayed up all night to do my homework. I worked until three forty-five am then I went to have a shower and get ready for work. I grabbed my bag and went to the door; I opened and closed it quietly.

After my paper round I made my way over to Starbucks and began my shift. The same people came in. I bought myself a coffee and sat down by the till with it. I was so engrossed in my book I didn't notice and old man was trying to get my attention.  
He tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped knocking my coffee onto the floor.

"Typical." He muttered glaring at me. He turned and strolled out. I went round the front of the counter to clear up my coffee and the broken china. I was almost at the spillage when I tripped and landed on all the broken china. It sliced my arms, cheek and head. I could feel blood pouring down my arms and face. I ignored it for the time being and cleared up the mess. I was just dumping the stuff in the bin when they walked in.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett boomed. I looked up and they gasped.

"What happened?" Alice shrieked.

"I slipped and fell on my mug." I grinned grabbing a cloth and wiping my face and arms, cursing to myself when I found a large bit of china embedded into my arm.

"I think you need stitches." Jasper said, holding my arm to inspect the damage. I looked at him and replied

"Okay let me just get my kit." I withdrew my arm and delved into my bag for my needle and thread.

"Err Bella? This needs to be done by a doctor." Edward said.

"I can't go to the hospital. I have been there twenty-three times since I moved here!" I said.

"How do you manage that?" Emmett asked.

"Tripping, Tripping, Lauren, Tripping, Lauren, Lauren, Tripping." I listed. They laughed.

"Anyhow, the hospital is fed up of seeing me and the doctors don't like me." They all exchanged glances.

"Carlisle." They all said at the same time. Emmett pulled out his phone and began calling someone.

"Who's Carlisle?" I asked.

"Our father. He's a doctor and works nearby here. He can give you your stitches." Alice told me.

Emmett came back over "He will be here in five. He says to meet us outside, and to keep pressure on your arm. He also said not to take out the last bit of china until he gets here." I nodded; it was the end of my shift anyway.

We all bustled outside. I could see the blood beginning to seep through the towel. I was inspecting my wound when I heard Edward say

"She's got cuts on her face and arms, and a bit of china is in her arm." I looked up to see a young doctor with blonde hair. I knew him! He helped me out at the beach about six months ago!

"I remember you!" I exclaimed. "You gave me stitches at the beach once! When I jumped off the pier!"

He chuckled "I remember that day. The woman at the booth went ballistic."

"Why did you jump off a pier?" Rosalie asked. Carlisle and I exchanged glances; of course he knew why I had jumped off the pier. He had taken me to the police station. The others saw us exchange glances. I decided on telling them the truth.

"I had a psychotic boyfriend trying to shoot me."

"_You _were the girl Carlisle drove to the police station?" Edward asked in horror.

"Yeah." Carlisle was stitching my arm now.

"What happened to him?" Carlisle asked

"They think he is dead. They found his car in the water but no body. The police presume it got swept out to sea."

"I suppose that's good in some way." He murmured. Just as he finished with my arm I remembered something. I grabbed my purse in my bag and brought out the little bag of change. I handed it to Carlisle, he looked confused.

"I told you I'd give you money to replace your shirt." I had gotten his last shirt covered in blood. He chuckled.

"I said it was fine. It wasn't your fault." He quickly looked at his watch. "Guys, you should probably get to school. You are already an hour late. Tell them Bella is getting stitches and she will be even later."

"But-" Edward began

"No buts'" Carlisle said sternly. He sighed and turned to leave. I swear I heard Emmett say to him

"Dude, do you _like _her?"

Carlisle grinned at me and I blushed. Clearly I had _not _imagined that. Carlisle moved towards the cuts on my face. My arm was beginning to sting. I winced in pain. After about twenty minutes of stitching and five minute of bandage wrapping Carlisle packed all of his stuff and said

"It's finished! I want to check it again tomorrow morning though. Is it okay if I come here?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Thank you for coming here and not making me go to hospital."

"No problem." Carlisle grinned. I grabbed my bag and said goodbye. I must have walked about a quarter of a mile before a car pulled up.

"Bella, please don't tell me you are walking to school like this?" Carlisle asked.

"How else am I going to get there?" I asked, confused.

"Get in I'll drive you."

"No! I'll make you late for work!"

"No you won't." I smiled and got in. It took us about seven minutes to get there; glancing at my watch I saw it was lunchtime. I was getting very skilled at missing lots of lessons. We just got round the corner and I smiled. They were all waiting at the gates for me. They saw us and waved.

"I wish they did that for me when I arrived home from work." Carlisle said laughing. We were just slowing down when a black SUV came out of nowhere, it was speeding down the road heading straight for us. It wasn't even trying to stop; it was _going _to hit us. All of us had looks of horror on our faces. In a spur of the moment I leant over and pulled Carlisle's door open, with all of my strength I push him out of the door, out of the way. He landed on the ground, and looked at me with his mouth open.

I looked up straight ahead, and gasped. At the wheel was _him. _Jacob. He hadn't died. He was going to finish what he had started. He was smiling an evil smile. The SUV hit Carlisle's car head on. I heard screams; I felt blood dripping all over me. Then everything went blank.

**CPOV**

I drove about quarter of a mile when I saw Bella walking down the road. It had to be another mile or so to school? I pulled up and wound down the window.

"Bella, please don't tell me you're walking to school like this?" I asked.

"How else am I meant to get there?" She asked confused.

"Get in I'll drive you."I replied.

"No! I'll make you late for work!"

"No you won't" She smiled at me and got in. It took us about seven minutes to get there; it must've been around lunchtime now? I saw Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper. They were waiting for her. It must definitely be lunchtime. They all waved at us.

"I wish they did that for me when I arrived home from work." I laughed. I was slowing down when a black SUV came speeding down the road heading straight for us. Everyone had a look of horror on their faces. This car _wasn't _going to stop. Suddenly, Bella lent over me and pushed my door open. With all the strength she could muster she pushed me out, I landed on the ground and stared straight into her eyes – my mouth open in shock. She looked up. The car hit her head on, it flipped over and over. Glass smashed and went everywhere; I heard Alice and Rosalie scream. The SUV reversed and disappeared. I scrambled to my feet and ran to my car; I could tell they were behind me.

She was slumped over in the seat; blood everywhere.

"No, no, _no!_" I cried. I undid her seatbelt and pulled her out the car. I looked up to see them standing over me.

"Edward call an ambulance!" I yelled. He grabbed his phone and began dialling. I took off my jumper; I had to stop the bleeding. I pressed it down on her stomach.

"Jasper I need your jumper! Emmett get my kit from the car!" Jasper took off his jumper. "Press it against her head." I told him. Suddenly she gasped and opened her eyes.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" I yelled.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Bella you're going to be fine." Jasper told her. Alice and Rosalie bent down.

"Press against any major wounds!" I said to them. Emmett came back with my kit. I gave her morphine. Edward came back and said

"The ambulance is on its way. What do you want me to do?"

"Go get your car; we will all ride to hospital with her." He nodded and ran towards the school parking lot. The ambulance arrived and took over, I stood back. I was covered in blood, _her blood. _I could have saved her. Our places could have been switched, but they weren't. She had saved me. I should be the one in there. Not her. Just, not her.

We were in the waiting room of the hospital. It had been a couple of hours after the crash. None of us had spoken. About an hour ago Esme (my wife) had joined us. We had sat mostly in silence. A doctor came in.

"Are you here about Isabella Swan?" He asked.

"Is she okay?" Edward asked quickly.

"She is awake and stable, you are welcome to go and see her." I sighed with relief. We walked into her room; she was lying down eyes open staring at the ceiling. She was attached to IV's, heart monitors. She had bandages around her head arms legs.

"Thank god you're okay!" Alice cried running up to hug Bella. Emmett was less graceful

"Whoa, you're like a walking bandage!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Edward hissed. Bella just laughed

"I would agree except I'm not walking. They won't let me out. I've already missed two jobs."

"You shouldn't be working!" Edward exclaimed. It was obvious by the tone of his voice that he cared for her _very _much. She frowned then turned to me

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I pushed you out and you got hurt but I-"

"Bella, Bella stop." I said "The only reason I am okay and not hurt like you is because you pushed me out the car." I smiled at her "You saved my life; I am forever in your debt."

"No you're not." She mumbled.

We stayed with her until the end of visiting hours. She waved goodbye to us as she was being given more pain meds. Everyone went into Edwards car to go back to the dorms. Esme and I got in to the Esme's car – my car was mangled. We sat in a comfortable silence as we went home. _I _was allowed home because I was uninjured.

**BPOV**

It was a week later, Saturday morning. We were all waiting for the doctor to come in and tell me it was okay for me to go. Although, Carlisle had said I was ready to go, as he was not my assigned doctor we had to wait. One of the Nurses knocked on the door and came in.

"Bella I have two messages for you. They are from Annie Creswick and Mathew Fry." She paused "Annie says you have the job and you can start work next Saturday and Mathew also says you have the job and you can start in two weeks." She turned and left. I smiled to myself. I looked up and was met with seven glares.

"You're working like this?"

"You're going to work?" Their protests continued like that. They eventually quietened down.

"They're just temporary." I assured them.

"Two jobs are too much for your condition." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle she has six jobs." Emmett said.

"Six?" Carlisle exclaimed.

"I'm only having the extra jobs to pay for the hospital fees." I said. They looked like they were about to say something, but were interrupted by a knock on the door. Dr Matisa came in.

"Hello Bella," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine." I said for about the fiftieth time today. He smiled then became serious.

"Bella. I am curious, where were you after they left last night?" They all whipped their heads round to stare at me. I blushed. _Shoot. _I was hoping no one would notice my absence.

"I was-" I started.

"Yes?" He prompted.

"I was at work." I muttered. They all gasped.

"What were you doing? It won't be so bad if you weren't straining yourself to hard." Dr Matisa said with a frown. I was in so much trouble.

"I was paper-rounding and working at Starbucks, Liquid and La Dents."

"Bella" They all growled.

"I need the money." I said. Dr Matisa checked me over.

"You have healed well, you can leave," he said "About the hospital costs, who shall I make it payable to?" I opened my mouth to say 'myself' but Carlisle got in first.

"Make it payable to me, Carlisle Cullen."

"No!" I gasped.

"Bella," he said turning to face me "You saved my life; it's the least I can do. Besides, I know if these don't get paid soon you'll take on more jobs and damage yourself."

"I-I Thank you" I stuttered. He smiled at me and went to organise the payment. The rest of us meanwhile went back to the cars. Naturally, I was too caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see the step and tripped. I was expecting to meet the floor and squeezed me eyes shut. But I never felt the impact. I opened my eyes to see everyone but Esme – who was too far away, holding on to a bit of my clothing, stopping me from falling. I grinned as they all let go of my clothing.

"Thanks." They grinned back. I took a few steps and slipped on the ice. No one was near enough to catch me now. I fell on my back, hitting my head.

"Bella." I heard them murmur as they rushed over. I opened my eyes to see them all leaning over me.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Just not very balanced that's all."

"Fair enough!" Emmett boomed, bending down and picking me up.

"Emmett!" I protested, but he and the others just laughed. It was hard to believe we had only known each other for little over a week. We had all bonded really well. He set me down next to the car. We laughed and drove back to the dorms.

It had been a week since I had gone back to school. I had not had any problems with Lauren. I hadn't seen or heard from Jacob either. Maybe I _had _thought it was him. Maybe it was someone else. Either way the police had no leads.

It was the last day of term, and I was sitting at my table – well it was now _our _table. We didn't have Spanish today as we broke up early. So I only had gym to endure. I was looking through a paper, barely acknowledging everyone else sitting next to me. They were talking but I wasn't focusing on what they were saying.

"Bella?" Jasper was saying waving his hand in front of my face. I looked up quickly, they were all watching me. I smiled.

"As I was saying," Jasper continued "What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for somewhere to stay over Christmas break," I sighed "I'm not having much hope though, not many people have stuff up on offer for Christmas, and at such short notice. But, when there's a will there's a way." Well, that's what I keep telling myself. In reality, if I don't find a place by tomorrow I will be living on the streets.

"Aren't you staying with us?" Alice asked looking hurt. I must've looked surprised because she turned to Edward and said

"You forgot to ask her didn't you?"

"I-I, No!"

"Of course not," Alice said sarcastically "Edward was supposed to ask you if you wanted to stay with us over Christmas. Rosalie and Jasper are."

"I don't want to intrude."

"Carlisle and Esme want you to come!" Emmett said.

"Then yes, I would love too!"

Alice squealed, yes squealed! I was happy, I would have more money than I thought, not needing to rent a place now. My phone beeped I opened it and read the message

_Leeching off them already? Did you have to beg them to stay?_

Anger coursed through my body. What was Lauren's problem? I slammed my phone down on the table and stood up.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I ignored him and walked over to Laurens table. She stood up, grinning that evil plastic smile.

"What is your problem?" I yelled.

"I have no problem; you're the one who is yelling." She replied.

"Wow! You have some cells with that brain! You actually thought of an answer!"

"Don't insult me!"

"I'll do what I damn well please! I have taken your rubbish for months. I'm fed up of it!"

"At least I don't hang around with bunch of- of-of freaks!"

"They are NOT freaks! They're a hell of a lot nicer than you!"

"Have you even told them why you moved here in the first place?" I kept quiet. "Ahh, I thought not. Jacob got too much to handle did he? I heard after he killed your parents he was coming after you. Shame he didn't finish you off sooner, he could have saved all of your friends the bother of having to look after you."

I was livid, she wasn't there and she had no right to spill my secrets. I balled my fist up and slammed it against her face. She shrieked

"Bella hit me!"

"Bella! Principal's office. NOW!" Mr Croydon yelled.

"Fine! At least I'm going for something I actually did this time!" I yelled at him. I heard people gasp; I never stuck up for myself. Fuming, I walked back over to our table to grab my bag. They had a mixture of shock and amazement on their faces.

"I'll see you later." I muttered. I walked out the cafeteria and to the Principals office. He told me off until the end of lunchtime, my punishment this time was to write 'I must not hit people' two hundred times, and to run laps next lesson.

My next lesson was PE. I was late so I changed quickly and went in to the gym. The gym was big and has massive glass windows looking out on to the field. The coach was running through the rules of Basketball, everyone was sitting on the floor looking at the board.

"Ahh, Bella, deciding to join us?" Everyone turned to stare at me; I ignored them and went up and handed him the note from the principal. "Okay off you go." I was about to start running around the gym but he stopped me

"Outside."

"But, it's raining!" I protested. He continued to glare at me; I sighed and walked out the door to begin running.

The rain pelted down onto my face making it numb. I don't know how long I had been running for; I had lost count after the third lap. I was amazed at how fit I was; maybe all that walking had paid off.

**JPOV**

Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I walked into the cafeteria. Edward, of course, immediately spotted Bella at our lunch table and went to sit by her. I winked at Emmett and he grinned back. We all sat down; Bella was reading a newspaper. "What are you looking for?" I asked, but I was drowned out by the others.  
Alice and Rosalie began talking to Bella but it didn't seem as though she could hear them, we all looked at each other and smiled.

"Bella?" I said, waving my hand in front of her face. She looked up and smiled at us.

"As I was saying," I continued. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for somewhere to stay over Christmas break," she sighed "I'm not having much hop though, not many people have stuff up on offer for Christmas, and at such short notice. But when there's a will there's a way." Alice looked hurt

"Aren't you staying with us?" Bella looked surprised, and Alice turned to Edward.

"You forgot to ask her didn't you?"

"I-I, No!"

"Of course not," Alice said sarcastically "Edward was supposed to ask you if you wanted to stay with us over Christmas. Rosalie and Jasper are."

"I don't want to intrude."

"Carlisle and Esme want you to come!" Emmett said looking eager.

"Then yes, I would love too!"

Alice squealed and we all laughed. Suddenly we heard a beeping; Bella pulled out her phone and read a message. Her face turned from happiness to anger.

"Bella?" Edward asked. She ignored him and walked over to Laurens table. Lauren stood up, grinning at Bella. I grabbed her phone and read the message.

"_Bitch." _I whispered. I passed the phone over and the others read it.

"What is your problem?" Bella yelled.

"I have no problem; you're the one who is yelling." Lauren retorted.

"Wow! You have some cells with that brain! You actually thought of an answer!"

"Don't insult me!"

"I'll do what I damn well please! I have taken your rubbish for months. I'm fed up of it!"

"At least I don't hang around with bunch of- of-of freaks!"

"They are NOT freaks! They're a hell of a lot nicer than you!"

"Have you even told them why you moved here in the first place?" Bella went quiet and glared at Lauren. "Ahh, I thought not. Jacob got too much to handle did he? I heard after he killed your parents he was coming after you. Shame he didn't finish you off sooner, he could have saved all of your friends the bother of having to look after you."

We gasped, Bella's parents were murdered?

Bella looked mad, as if in slow motion I saw he clench her fist and hit Lauren.

"Wow." Emmett and Alice murmured. Lauren opened her massive mouth and shrieked

"Bella hit me!"

"Bella! Principal's office. NOW!" Mr Croydon yelled.

"Fine! At least I'm going for something I actually did this time!" She yelled at him. Everyone gasped; Bella didn't normally react like this. She walked back over to our table and grabbed her bag.

"I'll see you later." She muttered. Everyone rushed over to comfort Lauren. We all turned to each other.

"That was AWESOME!" Emmett said excitedly.

"I'm glad she punched that bitch." Rosalie said.

"Do you think Lauren was telling the truth about Bella's parents?" I asked.

"I don't know," Edward replied. "If she wants to tell us she can in her own time." I shrugged and we resumed our chatter on Bella's outburst. The bell rang and we headed off for gym. We were in the gym being given instructions on basketball. We were all just nodding off when Coach Clapp said loudly

"Ahh, Bella, deciding to join us?" Everyone turned to stare at her but she ignored them and handed the coach a note. "Okay off you go." She was about to start running around the gym but he stopped her

"Outside."

"But, it's raining!" She protested. He continued to glare at her; she was fighting a losing battle. She sighed and walked out the door into the rain.

This was clearly one of those lessons where you sit and pretend to be listening to the rules of play. Instead, we were watching Bella. She had done six laps so far and still hadn't stopped.

"It must be freezing out there." Edwards hissed. He was right, I wondered if Bella was okay. Only one way to find out, I picked up the nearest basketball. I turned to smile at them all, they looked confused. I threw it with all of my might at the coach. It hit him, when he turned around he looked as though he was going to explode with anger.

"Go and join Bella running Jasper!" He yelled "Seeing as I am boring you so much!" I stopped at the door and turned to smile at them all. They were all shaking with laughter, except Edward who had a why-didn't-I-think-of-that look on his face. I gave them one last smile and stepped out into the rain. It was freezing out here! I waited for a minute or so for Bella to get to where I was then I ran with her.

"Why are you out here?" She asked.

"I came to see if you were okay." I answered truthfully.

"What did you do to get sent out? Coach doesn't send anyone out to do laps unless you did something that _really _irritates him."

"I threw a basketball at his head." She laughed and I joined in.

"You are very brave." She said.

"Do you train?" I asked her.

"Running? No, I just walk a lot. I don't have a car so I have to walk between jobs to school and back to the dorms. I walk about five miles a day."

"Jeez! We could give you a lift!"

"At four am? I think not."

"You get up at four am every morning?" I asked in astonishment.

"No on Saturdays I get up at five, but every Thursdays, Sundays and Tuesdays I stay up to do my coursework."

"So you didn't get any sleep at all last night?" I asked concerned.

"Nope, I had to finish that biology thing."

"Bella you're going to hurt yourself!" I cried.

"I'll be fine! I lasted this long." I tutted at her, but we continued running. Fifteen minutes and three laps later we were called in by the coach. We were both soaked, and covered in mud. Bella was considerably dirtier than I though. Everybody was sitting down on the floor still, looking as bored as ever. I caught the eye of Alice and she winked at me. The coach brought us up in front of everyone and said

"Be warned. If anyone get's on the wrong side of me again. I'll make sure you run in the snow." I could see Bella shivering next to me. She had been outside the full hour, she was very pale and her lips looked almost blue. With that the coach sent us all away to get changed.

We got changed in a matter of minutes and went outside to meet the girls, but when we got outside we saw that they were already there. Bella was still in shorts and T-shirt and was shivering.

"Bella, why aren't you changed?" Edward asked.

"L-Lauren took my stuff." She mumbled. I felt angry, Bella was going to get sick! "I've got a jumper in my locker though."


	2. AN IM SORRY!

OMG! I'm so sorry! I am having some technical difficulties. ;)

I was getting confused with chapters. I thought I hadn't posted a bit when I actually had.

I will sort this out immediately!


End file.
